moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Toy Story (live-action remake)
Toy Story is a 2024 American 3-D live-action/animated comedy film produced by Owen Laramore Productions and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The seventh theatrical Owen Laramore film and a remake of Pixar's 1995 film of the same name, The film was directed by Gary Halvorson. In the ensemble cast, voice and motion capture performances were all provided by Ben Stiller, Ben Affleck, Nicholas Lyndhurst, Riz Ahmed, Rob Schrab, Danny Huston, Taylor Swift, Troy Baker, and Jim Hanks, with Noah Schnapp, Raymond Ochoa, and Kate Hudson in live-action roles. The computer-generated designs on the toys were all provided by Reel FX Creative Studios. Plans for a live-action/animated Toy Story film were confirmed by Owen Laramore Entertainment in July 2022 following the success of Jon M. Chu's ''Mickey Mouse'', which starred storywriter Owen Laramore but was not made by his studio. While the basic plot parallels that of the original film, the film filled out is 109 minutes by adding a few new characters and subplots significantly different from the original story. A new song titled"To Infinity & Beyond", was written by Kristen Anderson-Lopez, Robert Lopez, and Randy Newman, who also returned to compose the score. Released theatrically in the United States on February 21, 2024, the film grossed over $216 million worldwide and received generally positive reviews from film critics aimed at its CGI effects, the performances of Stiller and Affleck, and the faithfulness to the original film. The film was also nominated for four Annie Awards: Storyboarding in a Feature Production, Character Design in a Feature Production, and Music in a Feature Production, and only one win: Production Design in a Feature Production. The success of the film led to the releases of remakes of the original film's sequels, ''Toy Story 2'', ''Toy Story 3'', and ''Toy Story 4'' on May 16, 2027, January 16, 2030, and September 23, 2032. Plot In a world where toys are living but pretend not to move when humans are around, a group of toys are shocked to hear that Andy Davis's birthday was moved back a week as Andy, his mom, and his sister, Molly, are planning to move the following week. Toys including Bo Peep, Slinky Dog, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, and Rex fear about being replaced by new toys, so their leader, Woody, and his advisor, Mouse, send Sarge and his Green Army Men to spy on the party and report the gifts, but by the end of the party, Andy receives a surprise gift, a Buzz Lightyear action figure who thinks he's a real Space Ranger. Buzz impresses the toys with his features, and Andy favors him, making Woody forgotten. One day, Andy's family prepares for dinner outing at Pizza Planet. Fearing Andy will chose Buzz, Woody tries to trap him, but accidentally knocks him out the window. Upon confronting him, Mr. Potato Head offers Woody a choice: bring Buzz back or face the consequences. To avoid such a fate, Woody chooses to bring Buzz back. When the family stops for gas, Woody confronts Buzz in the van, only for their fighting to lead them out of the van. Abandoned, Buzz and Woody stowaway on a Pizza Planet delivery truck. Still thinking he is a Space Ranger, Buzz accidentally traps them in a claw machine and they are won by Andy's toy-abusing neighbor, Sid Phillips. Later, as Woody tries to get themselves free, Buzz sees a TV commercial advertising Buzz Lightyear toys, causing him to finally realize he is a toy and not a space ranger. Sid plans to launch Buzz into space by taping a large rocket on his back, but is stymied by a thunderstorm. Woody confesses to Buzz that being a toy is important, restoring his confidence. The next morning, Woody and the mutant toys save Buzz by scaring him into no longer abusing toys, and he screams in horror. The pair tries to get back to the moving van Buzz makes it, but Sid's dog, Scud, chases them, prompting Buzz to risk himself for Woody., who pulls out RC to rescue him, but the toys throw Woody out of the truck as a punishment. With the rocket on his back, Buzz, Woody, and RC fly faster toward the moving van, making the toys realize their mistake. They tree to free them, but the rocket carries the trio. Woody safely throws RC onto the back of the van, and Buzz saves them by falling with style. Woody and Buzz glide into the sunroof on Andy's car, and into his box. Andy is happy to see his favorite toys again. On Christmas Day in their new house, Woody and Buzz stage another mission to prepare for new toy arrivals. One of them is Mrs. Potato Head, much to Mr. Potato Head's delight. Woody jokingly asks what might be worse than Buzz. Andy's first present is a puppy, and Buzz and Woody share a worried smile as the film ends. In a mid-credits scene, Andy's new puppy enters Andy's room and plays with Woody playfully. In a post-credits scene, Slinky builds a house out of cards, but if falls, much to his dismay. Cast * Ben Stiller as Woody * Ben Affleck as Buzz Lightyear * Nicholas Lyndhurst as Mr. Potato Head * Riz Ahmed as Slinky Dog * Rob Schrab as Rex * Danny Huston as Hamm * Taylor Swift as Bo Peep * Troy Baker as Sarge * Jim Hanks as Mouse * Noah Schnapp as Andy * Raymond Ochoa as Sid * Kate Hudson as Andy's mom * Noah Cyrus as Hannah * Daran Norris as TV announcer * Alan Tudyk as Lenny the Binoculars * Frank Welker as Scud * Dee Bradley Baker as Aliens Production Development It was announced in January 2022 that Owen Laramore Entertainment was creating a live-action/animated reboot of Toy Story, with Gary Halvorson directing. Halvorson wanted the film to be comedy-oriented. He and co-screenwriter Jase Ricci brought in Alison Schroeder to pend the screenplay, to which Ricci followed suit. The team built replicas of Andy's house, Sid's House, and Pizza Planet. Painters painted a van to make it look like the van in the film. Casting The film was delayed as a result of the replica building. However, the casting of Ben Stiller and Ben Affleck as Woody and Buzz literally "saved" the film. Nicholas Lyndhurst, Riz Ahmed, Rob Schrab, Danny Huston, and Taylor Swift were revealed to be the voices for Mr. Potato Head, Slinky Dog, Rex, Hamm, and Bo Peep. Later, Noah Schnapp entered talks to play Andy. Joshua Rush was to play Sid, but Halvorson wanted the character to have better wicked laughs, and replaced Rush with Raymond Ochoa. Kate Hudson joined the cast as Andy's mom. The trailer reveals Halvorson had created Mouse, Woody's advisor who was not featured in the original film. He was voiced by Jim Hanks. Troy Baker only voiced Sarge for temporary tracks, but Halvorson considered it a good substitute, allowing Baker to voice him in the final cut. Music Randy Newman returned to compose the score for the reboot film, having to have previously scored the original film. The film has a new song titled "To Infinity And Beyond" performed by Cyndi Lauper and composed by Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez. The film also features two songs from Toy Story: The Musical: "That's Why We're Here" and "One Toy". Reception Box office The film grossed $100 million in the United States and Canada, and $116 million in other territories. The film ended its theatrical run on May 9, 2024, after earning a worldwide total of $216 million. It finished behind ''SeaWorld'' at the box-office. Critical response Toy Story ''received favorable reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, it holds a 76% approval rating. The consensus reads, "''Toy Story is a heartwarming remake of classic childhood memorabilia". The film has a score of 73 out of 100 based on 26 critics on Metacritic, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film a grade of "A" on an A+ to F scale while those of PostTrak gave it a score of 84% and an 80% "definite recommend". Oliver Jones of Observer ''gave the film a positive review, saying, "Pixar's first film, ''Toy Story, was a smash hit. Now it has made itself better with this remake by Owen Laramore Productions and Reel FX Creative Studios". William Arnold of the Seattle Post-Intelligencer gave the film five out of five stars and praised the performances of Ben Stiller and Ben Affleck, saying, "Full of wit from two talented comedians, the film has such an amazing cast. It was so thrilling to see Ben Stiller as the voice of Woody and Ben Affleck as the voice of Buzz. Of course, these two are VERY talented actors. Let's let them do their own stuff".